


Lucifer's Favor

by karisu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisu/pseuds/karisu
Summary: Lucifer sends Reya (MC) a chat asking her for a little favor but it appears he had more in mind than it seems.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Lucifer's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't exactly any main story spoilers but there could be some chat contents mentioned in this story which might not yet have appeared depending on different individual's game progress.

Reya was busy scribbling into her notebook even as she felt her D.D.D vibrated in her skirt pocket. After getting her phone confiscated once during class, Reya generally kept it in her pocket or in her bag on vibration mode until lessons were over. The ingredients introduced today for Potions were rather confusing, not only just looking similar but they had names that sounded rather close as well so Reya scribbled furiously trying to note down what the teacher was saying just as the school bell pealed to signal the end of class. Reya headed out of the Potion / Alchemy lab for her last class which was Devildom History and fished out her phone out of her pocket. It was a message from Lucifer and her first impression was he wanted her to cover for him for kitchen duty, but it was not so this time.

_< Lucifer: Could you come to the council room after class?_

_< Lucifer: I’m absolutely buried in paperwork. I just can’t seem to catch up. _

_< Lucifer: I was hoping that you could help me feel better with your presence. _

_< Lucifer: All you have to do is sit beside me. Would that be possible? _

_> Reya: Are you sure you want me? _

_< Lucifer: Indeed. It has to be you, Reya. _

_< Lucifer: Please head straight to the council room once your classes are over. _

_< Lucifer: And be warned that I won’t be letting you go for the rest of the day. _

Her cheeks could not help but redden as she read his last text even as she hurried towards the RAD west wing. Fortunately, there was always an allowance of ten minutes between classes in the east and west wings so that students had enough time to get to class unless they got distracted or were purposely tardy. As much as she enjoyed history back in the human world, Devildom History was much more complicated with the number of failed coups, murdered kings and what not so there were a lot more things that she need to remember. Who would have guessed she would still need to worry about her academic performance when she was now living in a world of demons? 

Reya’s attention wandered as the history professor babbled on and on. This was the first time that Lucifer had asked to see her in the council room. He generally hated any disturbance of any kind when dealing with his paperwork, Mammon had ended up being hung from the RAD gables a couple of times when he had barged in at the wrong moments. The first time she was in Devildom, she had once shyly offered to help him but he had rejected her then claiming that some papers were confidential and not suited to a human’s eyes so she never brought up the subject again even though she was technically also a student council member. It was very subtle and Reya would have most likely missed it if she was not empathic. Ever since Solomon brought her back to Devildom, Lucifer’s attitude towards her had changed. Their time together had been too brief with too many things left unsaid when she first returned home.

He was much more demonstrative in his affections albeit this was still away from prying eyes. Their relationship was like an open secret, something that everyone knew but not openly acknowledged. Their bond had grown even stronger after the play “With Me” and there were times when she could instinctively sense his fleeting emotions even when they were apart. Reya sighed as another assignment was given out, she would really have to make time to visit the library soon to do some research, perhaps she could ask if Satan would like to accompany her since he was so familiar there and that would make her book search a lot easier and less time consuming. As she noted down the dateline for submission, the bell knelled to signal the end of class. Reya was packing up when her D.D.D. chimed again.

_< Barbatos: Good day, Reya. _

_< Barbatos: Would you be free after your classes end today? _

_< Barbatos: I am currently occupied with an errand for Lord Diavolo and will not be able to make it back to RAD in time for tea. _

_< Barbatos: Could I trouble you to serve My Lord, his afternoon tea in my stead? You should find him in his office. _

_< Barbatos: I am sure he will enjoy your company as well._

_> Reya: Sure, I can help to prepare the afternoon tea. However, I do not think I could stay._

_> Reya: Lucifer has requested for my presence in the council room. _

_< Barbatos: Very well, you can excuse yourself after serving then. _

_< Barbatos: Thank you, Reya. I will return the favor soon. _

Shoving her phone back into her pocket, Reya slung her backpack over her shoulder and quickly headed towards the direction of the Student Council rooms in case any of the other demon brothers waylay her. Besides the main Council meeting room where everyone would convene to discuss RAD matters, both Diavolo and Lucifer also had their own private offices located on the two ends of the room. There was a hidden pantry where Barbatos kept well-stocked with various beverages and food items and the door was secured by his magic. Apparently, the pantry existed in a separate pocket of time which one can only access if permission was given by Barbatos, making the room and its’ delicious contents safe from Beel. Barbatos had shown it to her and had allowed her access. Reya felt a slight tingle as she placed her palm against what appeared to the naked eye as a normal wall and pushed. The concealed door opened smoothly and Reya stepped inside, placing her bag on a chair as she surveyed the room. Barbatos had already prepared all the food items required and she basically just had to plate them, prepare a good matching tea, and then serve. She opened a side cupboard and picked out a tiered tray and serving dishes. Setting the tray upon the serving trolley, she plated the delicate sandwiches, followed by the cranberry scones and last of all the selection of sweet petit fours and placed each plate onto the tray from bottom up.

After the food was done, Reya opened the tea cupboard to look at her choices of tea leaves. Considering she had a mix of savory sandwiches, chocolate, fruity dessert and pastries, Reya opted for the classic pairing of a summer Second Flush Darjeeling that had a more distinctive fruity flavor. She picked out all the matching cutlery and eating dish, placing them on the trolley before she turned her attention to brewing the tea. She measured and pour the loose tea leaves into a infuser and warmed the teapot first before pouring in the hot water and setting the infuser inside to seep. She did a quick check, making sure she had all the items she needs before she pushed the trolley out of the pantry, the door closed seamlessly behind her into the wall and Reya crossed the council room over towards Diavolo’s office. She politely knocked and waited for the Prince gain her permission to enter.

“Come in.” His voice was a rich bass, slightly lower than Lucifer’s.

“I have brought you the afternoon tea, My Lord.” Reya opened the door and pushed the tea trolley into the office.

“Oh? Reya? I sure wasn’t expecting you, but this is a pleasant surprise.” His golden eyes were aglow with warm and pleasure as he regarded the human who had came to matter a great deal to him.

“Barbatos said he was away on an errand for you, so he asked me to serve your tea on behalf.” Reya laid out the tea with practiced ease over at the sitting area.

Diavolo rose from his desk, his aura was so tangible that she could not help but feel the demon prince as he closed the distance between them. Reya remembered the first time she met him in the Council room when she had just arrived in Devildom, this very presence had totally overwhelmed her, scaring her then. It was not just the demon brothers that had changed during the course of her stay but she herself as well. While she still respected and revered him, the Demon Prince no longer frightened her. In fact, what she used to sense from Lord Diavolo had changed as well.

“Hmm? Are you not going to join me?” Diavolo came over and took a seat on the sofa as he noticed she removed the infuser from the teapot and poured just tea for one.

“I would have loved to join you for tea, My Prince. Unfortunately, Lucifer has requested for me to see him after my classes. I will be going to him after this.” 

_If only I was indeed your Prince…_

_Lucifer, you have no idea how much I envy you sometimes…_

“Ahh… I see. Still it was good to see you even if it’s only for a while…” His voice was quieter than usual, a notable contrast to his usual boisterous nature.

Reya felt the tiny flicker of disappointment, but beneath that also lingered an elusive sense of yearning. The strange emotions disconcerted her, because they were not something, she would have associated with the usually jovial demon prince. The few instances where they had been truly alone together, Reya had felt unfamiliar undercurrents behind that ebullient front. It was a very different Diavolo who had spoken to her when they were at the Colosseum. That vulnerability, doubt, and that keen sense of loneliness. 

“My Lord?” Reya held out his cup of tea.

“You should get going. Ha-ha, we all know that Lucifer does not like to wait. Reya… please do come and have tea with me sometime.” His hand lingered just a bit longer than necessary over hers before he took the cup and saucer from her hand. 

“Of course, Lord Diavolo. I’ll let Barbatos know. Please enjoy and have a pleasant afternoon.”

Reya bowed deferentially as she backed away, wheeling the serving trolley aside to park against one wall, Barbatos would take care of cleaning up. Yet, as she turned and made her exit out of Diavolo’s office, she was keenly aware of the weight of his glance that did not leave her until the door closed. As Reya headed back to the hidden pantry, her heart was a little uneasy so she brewed a fresh pot of coffee using the time to settled herself before she picked some of the savoury sandwiches and pastry, setting them in a tray. Slinging on her backpack, she picked up the tray carefully and made her way to Lucifer’s office next. The door opened right as she was about to shift the tray to knock. 

“You took a while to get here. Did one of my brothers accosted you?” Lucifer sounded concerned as he stood up meeting her halfway to take the tray from her hands.

“No, Barbatos texted me and requested for my help to serve tea to Lord Diavolo as he was away.” Reya dropped her bag down on of the empty sofa seats and sat down. 

“I see… interesting…” Lucifer muttered as he placed the tray on the coffee table.

Reya was a little surprised to see that he had removed his coat and gloves. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and his usually immaculate hair was messed up if he had ran his hands over it in exasperation. The firstborn demon sat himself down beside her, crossing his long legs elegantly even as he laid back with a sign. Reya reached for the coffee pot and poured into the two mugs she had brought over, offering one to him. Lucifer took it with a smile and raised the mug near his face, inhaling the aroma of the hell coffee before he took an appreciative slip.

“Hmmm… still as awfully bitter but that’s the way I like it because it’s an undeniable proof of your feelings for me, isn’t it?” He took her hand, interlocking their fingers together even as Reya leaned her head on his shoulder.

It never failed to amaze him just how this human could make him feel so much with just so little. Already just having her by his side, smoothed his flayed temper against the seemingly never-ending amount of paperwork that continued to pile on his work desk. He was not wrong; he just needed her presence to feel the tension fading but of course he would feel much better with a little more intimacy. Placing the now empty mug on the table, Lucifer reckon he was hungry for something else rather than the savories Reya had brought him. Leaning over her, he started to nuzzle her neck, his breath a light airy caress against her nape as he inhaled her natural scent. Unlike Asmo, Reya seldom used any perfume and Lucifer preferred it that way. Working his way up the column of her throat, he finally claimed her lips, kissing her ardently.

“Don’t you still have work?” Reya gasped softly as she placed her fingers against his lips in protest.

“I do, but don’t you think I deserve a break?” He kissed her fingers, his tongue flicking playfully at the tips before he took them into his mouth, sucking gently.

His dark eyes with the beautiful garnet gradient, smothered with the unspoken promise of the things he would like to do to her. Reya could not control the soft moan that escaped her lips as he started to nibble and nip teasingly down her neck, undoing the cravat she wore and unbuttoning her uniform jacket expose the blouse underneath. One big strong hand slid under her skirt, stroking and kneading the exposed skin above her over knee high sockings, moving higher until he touched the soft silken material of her panties. Reya protested, trying to push him away but the handsome demon just chuckled at her feeble attempt and captured her mouth with his own to silent her, kissing her deeply until she submitted. He deftly unbuttoned her blouse, pulling the garment off together with her jacket leaving her only in her bra. Reya crossed her arms to hide her state of undress, her cheeks red with arousal and embarrassment.

“Lucifer, stop… stop… someone’s outside.” She pleaded as she heard the sound of footsteps just right outside his door and the murmur of voices.

“Don’t worry, my dear. Your moans of pleasure are for my ears only. I have enchanted the room no one will hear you even if I made you scream in ecstasy. Come let us continue.” He kissed her bare shoulders even as she shuddered.

Reya jumped when the knock resounded, her eyes wide with apprehension as she looked at Lucifer, but he simply smirked and grabbed her breasts, his thumb rubbing against the soft tender skin. The voices got louder, and she could even identify who were outside, it was Amos and Satan. It would be downright humiliating if they knew what their eldest brother was doing to her now yet there was also a wicked thrill that made her body burn hotter. Her nipples were already erect when he tugged her bra up to expose her naked breasts to his hungry eyes.

“I could have sworn Lucifer was here. I haven’t seen him around RAD for the whole day. You know how he is once he’s holed up inside.” Asmo’s voice was higher pitched, a tenor in contrast to Satan’s baritone.

“What a waste of time since he’s obviously not here. I don’t hear anyone inside at all. You reckon Lucifer would spell trap his office door like his bedroom?”

“Knowing Lucifer most likely, I don’t think he would take too kindly to someone entering to mess up his paperwork.”

“Tch… That would have made a fine prank.”

For a moment, Reya almost thought Satan would try opening the door, her heart was in her throat as she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to smother her involuntary moans as Lucifer played with her hard nipples, rubbing and pinching the dusty sensitive tips. Her body was tensed and she was only able to relax once the brother’s voiced faded as they left. Lucifer laughed, the sound low and sensual as he continued the sweet torture, enjoying the fact her body was all the more sensitive at the secret fear of being caught. He captured one breast in his mouth, sucking at the taut nub, even as he unhooked her skirt, pulling it together with her panties down her legs. Lucifer laid her down the plush leather sofa naked wearing nothing but those sexy black over knee socking, kissing a path down her body, his hands spreading her thighs apart. Her body was already primed for what was to follow, the folds of her womanhood swollen and parted, revealing the moist sheen on her most secret place.

“You’re already so wet and ready for me. Reya, am I the only one who can make you so? Hmm?” His long red-tipped fingers spread her folds, probing inside her wet tightness, his thumb rubbing against her clit as she cried out at the sensual pleasure. 

“Don’t tease me, Lucifer. You know you are the only one I do this with.” Reya’s voice was husky with desire as she wanted him to touch her more.

“Tell me what you want, Reya.” He continued to stroke her intimately and her hands tugged his shirt off impatiently, wanting to feel his skin against hers.

“I want you… Only you… inside me.” Her eyes were molten with need as she entreated him, her body telling him exactly how much she wanted him.

Unfastening his pants, Lucifer moved between her thighs, his hard and erect member rubbing, pressing teasingly against her opening but not entering her yet. Reya whimpered, her arms clinging onto him as she pulled him against her. He smiled, claiming her lips even as he claimed her body in one swift thrust. She was so tight, enveloping him in her warm wetness. He had lived countless multiples of her lifetime, yet no one had ever made him feel the way she did. Lucifer did not believe in the term soulmates, until he met her then he realized she was the other halve that could make him whole. When she left the first time back to her world, he had never felt so bereft, like a part of him went missing. He had once thought he would forget her once she was out of sight and out of mind but how wrong he had been. The emptiness that haunted him was like nothing he had ever experience. It was a different kind of yearning that tormented him. This was almost akin to the loss of being cast out from the Celestial Realm.

Now that she was back in his arms, he would do anything to keep her for as long as he could. Lucifer knew his brothers loved her the same way he did and out of all of them, Reya had chosen to give herself to him. He might be the Avatar of Pride, the firstborn, the Morning Star, an angel most high but these were not the reasons why she loved him. Reya chose him because she loved him for himself, it did not matter if he was an angel, man or demon. He was always humbled by her choice and how she much she gave of herself to him time and time again. Even now as he made love to her in his office, she might be shy given there was less privacy than his room, but she would never deny him her body, heart and soul. Reya’s soft moans fueled his desire but he wanted her to enjoy the experience as well. He moved slowly, drawing out the exquisite sensation of their joined bodies, pulling almost all out before he pushed in slowly.

He could not hold back his own moans as he felt her succumb to him, her body stretching to welcome him deep inside her like warm velvet. Lucifer muttered her name as he looked deep into her eyes and the love shining in those silver orbs even as she reached for him to hold him close as he moved within her. Reya kissed him passionately, opening her mouth to let their tongues entwine. Who would have thought a simple human could have so immense a hold on him – one of the most powerful demon lords in Devildom. Each moan, each touch, and each gasp of pleasure from the intimacy as they took delight in each other. He turned her to her side, kneeling over her right leg, straddling it and as she curled her left leg around his side, he thrusted hard into her. The deep penetration made Reya cried out even as Lucifer cupped and fondled her breasts, driving her wild with desire.

She felt her body start to tense as the pleasure start to peak within her like a spiral coiling tighter and tighter as he continued to move within her. Desire surged and exploded within her as her climax hit, her body clenching him tight with each spasm as she came. The rhythmic contractions of her orgasm drove Lucifer towards his own release as her body pulsed about him. He groaned, burying his face against her breast as he came, spurting deep within her. Reya cradled her demon lover in her embrace until he was spent, she always felt reluctant to let him pull out from her, relishing the physical bond between them.

Lucifer rose from the couch and scooped her into his arms, startling her into a squeal as her carried her into the attached bathroom to have a quick shower with her. He wrapped a huge fluffy towel around them as they made their way back to the couch. Reya was about to reach for her discarded clothes when he pulled her back down on his lap to snuggle naked. Reya picked up the plate of food and laid back, resting on his hard-muscled chest. Picking up a sandwich, she fed it to him and laughed as he nibbled her fingers. They fed each other until the plate was empty and Reya was about to get up when Lucifer lifted her up to straddle him instead. 

“So much for just sitting beside you…”

“Let me rephrase that, all you have to do is sit on me.”

Lucifer smiled as he ran his fingers down her spine to the curve of her hip.

“I guess… we will be home much later for dinner tonight.”


End file.
